Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pipe expanding device, and more particularly to a pipe expanding device capable of expanding the diameter of pipes.
Related Prior Art
Pipe expanding devices can find application in many fields, such as construction engineering, hydraulic and electric piping, air conditioning piping. As for the conventional pipe expanding device, the pipe expanding member of the pipe expanding tool is connected to an outer surface of the sleeve, then the pipe expanding member is pushed by a pushing member of a hydraulic device to expand the pipe fixed by a clamping member.
A conventional pipe expanding device is provided with a sleeve, a pipe expanding assembly and a hydraulic device. The sleeve includes a body and a connecting end on a lateral surface of the body. The body is provided with a receiving space, and an elongated slot is formed at each two lateral surface of the body. The hydraulic device includes a hydraulic cylinder connected to the connecting end of the sleeve. The hydraulic device is further provided with a handle and a pushing member. The pushing member is located in the connecting end, and the pipe expanding assembly is provided with a pipe expanding member and a positioning pin. The pipe expanding member is located in the receiving space of the body, and there is a connecting hole at two lateral surface of the pipe expanding member. The positioning pin is provided with a connecting portion and a pushing portion at two sides thereof. The connecting portions are connected in the connecting holes of the pipe expanding member, and the pushing portions protrude out of the elongated slots of the body.
The pipe expanding member is pushed into the pipe and causes deformation of the pipe, therefore, the pipe expanding member will not return to its original position when there is no external force pushing the pipe expanding member. The user has to push the pipe expanding member back to its original position by pushing the pushing portions of the positioning pin, in order for the next round of pipe expanding operation to proceed. Therefore, this conventional pipe expanding device has the disadvantage that the pipe expanding member is difficult to operate and unable to return to its original automatically.
Besides, the pipe expanding assembly is provided with the pipe expanding member and the elastic member. The pipe expanding member is disposed in the receiving space of the body, the elastic member is disposed in the receiving space and located toward the pipe expanding member. When in use, a threaded portion of the hydraulic device is screwed in the sleeve, the pushing member of the hydraulic device is disposed in the receiving space of the body. Pressing the handle of the hydraulic device can push the pushing member to move toward the pipe expanding tool, meanwhile, the pipe expanding member is also moved to compress the elastic member. When the pushing member of the hydraulic device returns to its original position, the elastic member will push the pipe expanding member back to its original position.
However, the elastic member moves together with the pipe expanding member (or the pipe expanding tool), therefore, when different pipes of different diameters are used, the elastic member is likely to fall off and has to be reassembled again, which is very troublesome.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.